


It’s Never Too Late to Come Back to My Side

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: “More importantly, Austin never asked Ally to marry him.” Little did Trish know, he actually did ask.
Relationships: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Austin is visiting Ally at her dad’s house while she’s home from school. They’re in the middle of a discussion about their future together.

“Nothing’s been the same since you left.” Austin admitted, staring down at the floor. “The touring, the performing, it’s great and all, but it doesn’t feel as magical without you.”

“I know. But what are we supposed to do?” Ally asked, her shoulders slumping miserably as she sat down on the living room couch of her childhood home.

“We could get married.” Austin said, his expression unreadable.

“We - what?” Her eyes widened as she met his gaze. You’re kidding, right?”

“No, think about it! It could work.” He crossed his arms, deep in thought. “Harvard has housing for married students, right? We could move in together, you can still go to school, and we can still work on our music.”

“But, Austin.” She said carefully, looking up at him sadly. “What about your career? You’d be moving to Boston, leaving your band, your label, everything behind. On top of that, I’d still hardly ever see you, because you’d always be on tour.”

“I can put it on pause for a bit, just while we figure things out. I don’t mind.” He said, sitting down next to her and gently cupping her cheek.

“I-I can’t ask you to just give up everything for me like that.”

“You don’t have to ask, Ally! I’m offering.” He said, reaching over to squeeze her hand. “What do you say?”

“I...I can’t.” Her eyes watered as she admitted it.

He pulled away, his expression hurt.

“Do you think it won’t work out? That...we won’t work out?”

“I don’t know. I’m sure it would, somehow. But we both have way too much going on right now. Imagine planning a move and a wedding on top of it? We’d be miserable.”

“Miserable? Ally, I -“ He stammered as his eyes searched hers, desperate for an answer different than the one he was hearing. “Are you saying you’re not happy being with me?”

“No! Austin, I-I didn’t mean it like that.” She rested her hand on his thigh and took a deep breath before continuing. “Look, I would love to marry you, and move in together, and somehow have it so we can both still work towards what we want. But I don’t think it’s possible. Not right now, anyway.”

“So...what? Do we just keep doing the long-distance thing like we’ve been doing? Because I don’t think it’s working.”

“Me either.” Ally agreed, chewing the corner of her lip in thought. “Do you think...we should take a break? Just for a little while. We can have some space, and it’ll give us some time to think about what we want?”

“Maybe?” He stared at the floor for a moment before finally looking back up at her. “Whatever happens...I just want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy, too. We’ve both worked so hard to get to where we are, I don’t want to jeopardize that.”

Austin nodded before they wordlessly opened their arms to each other. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as he idly fiddled with the collar of her shirt. They pulled apart slowly, caught between the desperate desire to move on and never wanting this moment to end.

“I should...probably go.” He said, the words sticking in his throat.

She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

As the door closed behind him, she buried her head in the pillows, overcome by silent sobs. He was barely able to make it to the car as his eyes burned with tears, his iron grip on the steering wheel causing the blood to drain from his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later, Austin awoke with a start, coming to in a rather uncomfortable position in first class airline seating.

Ally picked her head up from his shoulder and rubbed his back gently.

“Hey.” She whispered. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I was...thinking about that time we broke up.”

“The sophomore year of high school breakup or first year of Harvard breakup?” She asked with a teasing smile.

He laughed softly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “The Harvard one. That was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. But, even then...you never gave up on me.”

“And I never will.” She said, kissing his cheek.

“As hard as it was, I think we’re even stronger because of it.” He continued, brushing her hair off her shoulders.

His mind couldn’t help but wander to the diamond ring sitting in the front pocket of his backpack in the overhead compartment. (Which nearly caused an impromptu proposal in the middle of the airport, after the ring set off the security metal detectors. Thankfully, Austin was able to stealthily pull a TSA agent aside and explain the situation.)

“So, where are you most excited to go on this tour?” She asked, intertwining her fingers with his.

“Probably Italy. They had the most amazing food when I was there the first time.” His mouth watered just thinking about all the different pasta and pastries soon to be at their disposal. “How about you?”

“Paris.” She said, with a nostalgic smile. “I’ve always wanted to go.”

“Vous avez les très beaux yeux, ma chérie.” He whispered, watching her eyes twinkle in the dim airplane lighting.

“What does that mean?” 

“I dunno, I read it in one of the guide books you packed when we were waiting to board.” He answered with a silly grin.

She laughed before cupping his cheek with her hand and pressing her lips to his.


End file.
